Great Baggi s Pranks - Part 2
by Iuri97
Summary: This new story introduces some new characters, such as Tigrex, who will become Deviljho s rival, and Giadrome, who will find herself in love with Velocidrome. And yeah, I know Giadrome is supposed to be male but it always looked like a female to me. Anyways, ENJOY! :D


_Great Baggi´s Pranks – Part 2_

That night, Great Jaggi arrived at the Barioth Cave, and said, while laughing:

- Wassup, people? Look who I found! Gendrome, the ladies man! –

Velocidrome said:

- Gendrome? We haven´t seen each other ever since we were children! –

Gendrome laughed:

- And you haven´t change a bit, V-Man. Still single, eh? –

Velocidrome smiled. He and Gendrome always teased each other a lot, but they still considered each other friends.

Great Jaggi noticed Rathalos and Deviljho weren´t in the cave and asked:

- Hey…. Rathalos and Deviljho aren´t here. Where are them? –

- They went outside to get dinner. Deviljho was starved, as usual, and Rathalos went with him. –

Said Velocidrome.

Meanwhile, Deviljho and Rathalos were chasing a herd of Popos, who managed to escape.

Deviljho said, panting and catching his breath:

- S-see? What did I tell you? The damn things are getting faster and smarter….. –

Rathalos sighed:

- Y-yeah…. True…. But we can´t give up…. –

Suddendly, the two monsters heard laughter. They turned to their left and saw a group of monsters. There was a Giadrome, a Iodrome, a Tigrex and a Blangonga, who were all talking about Tigrex´s date with a female Rajang:

- You´re not serious! – laughed Iodrome.

- I sure am! And then I told her: You´re ex is really pink"! Get it? Her ex was a Congalala! –

Said Tigrex.

All the monsters of the group started laughing hard and loud, scaring the nearby Popo herds.

Deviljho said, angry:

- Hey! Look at those stupid teenagers! They´re scaring away our lunch! I´m going to teach them some manners! –

Rathalos stopped the Brute Wyvern, and he said:

- No, man! Stop that! They´re just kids and we´re adults. We should talk to them. Violence is never the answer. –

- That´s a terrible lesson to teach the youth of nowadays, Rathalos. We always resort to violence when it comes to hunters. - said Deviljho.

Rathalos sighed again:

- Maybe we wouldn´t always resort to violence if they didn´t insist in trying to kill us. –

- Good point. –

Said Deviljho, scratching his jaw.

- Anyway, let´s go talk with those kids. –

Said Rathalos.

The two monsters walked to the group, and Rathalos smiled:

- Good evening. Ah, me and my friend Deviljho were trying to get a meal, but you guys kind of scared the meal away. We wanted to ask you to speak a little lower. –

The Tigrex laughed:

- Ah ah ah ah ah! Who do you think you are, Gramps? No one tells us what to do! –

Rathalos knew that this was just the typical rebellious teenagers. He knew how to deal with them, because he was once one of them.

Rathalos smiled again:

- Now that isn't nice. We´re just asking if you could…. –

But before he could finish his sentence the Giadrome laughed in a cruel way:

- Hey Grandpa, how about you "cool down"? AH AH! GET IT?! –

The Giadrome spitted a freezing liquid at Rathalos, which turned his head into a snowball.

Deviljho roared:

- HEY! What´s your problem, boy?! –

The Giadrome hissed:

- Do I look like a boy to you, Altaroth-Brain?! –

Deviljho said, surprised:

- What?! You´re a girl? –

The Giadrome sighed:

- Surprise, surprise. Yeah, I´m a girl but not your average girl. I have a heart of ice! AH AH! GET IT, FATTY? –

The Giadrome spitted her liquid against Deviljho, freezing his head as well. Giadrome´s group laughed as they walked away.

Rathalos managed to break free from the snowball and he broke the one in Deviljho´s face with his tail. He then asked:

- Are you okay, big guy? –

Deviljho roared, angry:

- Yeah. I´m fine. But those stupid kids are going to get the beating of their lives! –

Deviljho bolted after the terrible group, and Rathalos tried to say:

- No! Deviljho, don´t! –

Deviljho didn´t listen to his friend. He roared to the teenager group:

- YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU DID! –

Giadrome laughed:

- Yeah? What are you going to do? Sit that fat ass on me? –

The group laughed again, and Deviljho tried to speak, but before he could say anything, the Giadrome spitted her liquid again, freezing the Brute Wyvern´s head again.

The group started laughing again, and Deviljho, furious, broke free from the snowball and he roared, while his body was covered in a mysterious element. He was enraged, and screamed:

- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! –

The Giadrome said:

- Come on, fat boy. Try to get a piece of this! –

However, the Tigrex said:

- Leave him to me, Giadrome. Let´s see if he is that brave when facing someone of his own size! –

Deviljho and Tigrex engaged in a battle, and they literally destroyed everything in their path.

Meanwhile, Great Baggi and his friend Chameleos were discussing their next pranks and Great Baggi said:

- The next prank we will pull on my cousin is the "rocket chair". We…. –

Suddendly, they heard a strange noise and Great Baggi said, turning around:

- What the hell is that? –

The two monsters had just time to see Deviljho and Tigrex fighting before they were crushed by them.

Great Baggi asked, his body trampled and buried in the snow:

- Hey! Watch were you´re going, you idiots! Or I´ll prank you too! –

The two monsters eventually dropped from exhaustion, and at first tried to do a second round, but both of them fainted.

Rathalos arrived and saw both Tigrex and Deviljho passed out. He said:

- Well… guess I´ll have to carry them. –

The Blangonga said:

- I´ll help. –

When they arrived at Barioth Cave, Barioth´s wife asked, scared:

- W-What happened, Rathalos?! –

Rathalos sighed:

- It´s a long story….. –

Meanwhile, Giadrome saw Velocidrome and smiled to Iodrome:

- Oh my…. Do you see that Bird Wyvern standing there? Look at that crest! And those claws! -

The Iodrome asked, surprised:

- You…. You…. You´re saying that you like him? –

The Giadrome smiled:

- Oh yeah. Hold me, Iodrome, because I´m falling in love over here. –

- You can´t be serious. – said the Iodrome, smiling in a teasing way.

- I´ve never been more serious. –

Laughed Giadrome.

She approached Velocidrome, but Gendrome jumped between them and said, smiling:

- Well hello there, my sweet! Are you from around here? If not, I can show you the cold secrets of the…. –

Giadrome spitted her liquid and Gendrome, freezing him. She then said:

- Back off, you dumb creature. I´m not interested. –

Velocidrome started laughing:

- Ah ah ah ah aha ah! That was awesome! –

Giadrome smiled when she saw Velocidrome laughing. She then approached him and said, in a friendly manner:

- Hey there. My name is Giadrome. And yours? –

- Velocidrome. Pleased to meet you. –

Said Velocidrome, who then asked:

- So, uh…. Like my friend Gendrome asked, are you from around here? –

- Uh…. No. I was actually…. Thinking of visiting the caves. Uh….. want to make me company? –

- Sure. – laughed Velocidrome.

The two of them got out of the cave, while Gendrome tried to release himself from Giadrome´s liquid, while Rathian giggled.

While Deviljho and Tigrex were recovering their senses, Lagiacrus and Qurupeco were arguing:

- EXCUSE ME?! SAY THAT AGAIN! – screamed Lagiacrus.

- FINE! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU USED ALL THE TUB´S HOT WATER AGAIN! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! –

The two of them started fighting, not even bothering to pay attention to the new guests.

Suddendly, Rathalos asked:

- Uh….. where is Great Jaggi? I haven´t seen him in the whole day. –

- He refuses to go out because of Great Baggi. So he stayed on his room for the whole day. –

Said Barioth.

Suddendly, our buddy Great Jaggi approached a chair and sat on it, but the chair started to make cracking noises.

Great Jaggi said:

- Hey, what the fu….. –

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw a few rockets tied to chair. The rockets were activated and made the chair fly trough the skies of the Tundra.

Great Jaggi screamed while he was flying, and he ended up, saying, furious:

- GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGIIII III! –

Meanwhile, Great Baggi and Chameleos saw Great Jaggi flying trough the skies and Great Baggi laughed:

- One day, we will thank us. We just made him the world´s first "Flying Great Jaggi". –

_The End…._

(for now)…..


End file.
